non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agathion (Dungeons
Agathion are elf-like, angelic celestial spirits native to the Upper Outer Planes. Monster Manual descriptions 2nd Edition The race of agathia are spirits of a beneficent and helpful sort. There are multitudes of them on the Upper Outer Planes, but when encountered on the Prime Material Plane, there will usually be but a single one. Agathia are usually sent to the Prime Material Plane by a deity or perhaps a solar to be ready to aid creatures of good disposition in confronting and defeating evil. Agathia take a material form as desired. One encountered will typically be in human form, in the form of a beneficent creature (such as a lammasu, shedu, or unicorn, or in non-corporeal form and contained in a ring, talisman, or possibly a small vase or flask, etc. Human form is 60% likely. In this form, the agathion will use weapons typical of a cleric and have spell powers and abilities equal to that of a 7th-level cleric. The appearance of the agathion can be young or old, male or female, handsome or plain, rustic or urbane. In creature form—but 30% probable—the agathion will have whatever attack forms that creature possesses and the creature's spell abilities, if any, and the powers to turn undead of a 14th-level cleric. Only 10% of the time will an agation be encountered in non-corporeal form and contained within some object. When thus present, the agathion is able to bestow its 1st-level cleric spell ability on the possessor of the item, automatically detect evil, and allow the individual to affect undead as if he or she were a 6th level cleric. In addition to clerical spell powers and turning undead as noted, agathia can become ethereal at will, travel astrally, detect evil, and speak any language by a telepathic means. They are struck only by +1 or better magic weapons, save as 14th-level cleric, regardless of the form they are in, and are immune to life-level draining, death spells, disintegration, and energy from the Positive Material Plane. Psionically, agathia have the following disiplines: clairaudience, clairvoyance, object reading, suspend animation, aura alteration, dimension walk, mind bar, telempathic projection. Performance is at 14th level of mastery. If the agathion voluntarily leaves its form, or is slain, it will return to its own plane. In the former case, it will not come back unless called for. In the latter case, it cannot come back for from 1-060 years during which period it regains its strength. Astral or ethereal travel in pursuit of its mission does not constitute voluntary abandonment of selected form, except in the case of the item-housed agathion when not accompanied by the item's possessor. In its natural form, the agaathion is an elf-like creature with opalescent, luminous skin and eyes which actually shine. Male and female agathia are of equal size and power. The physical touch of an agathion in natural form wills end positive power damage to opponents so struck. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Spirits Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:LC Category:Image Needed